


Anything For You - A Seduce Me One Shot

by Tinalbion



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/pseuds/Tinalbion
Summary: Living with a band of incubi brothers, magic is real, demons and devils exist. What more could be thrown at Sarah Anderson? A not so average high school student loses her beloved grandfather, leaving her to inherit his mansion, where he spends his last days. As her father forces her to learn responsibility and self-empowerment, she discovers a group of unconscious men in her new abode. What more could happen?This story is dedicated to OneHeartforever and Sarah Anderson is her Seduce Me OC, so she belongs to her!Thank you for your appreciation of my stories, and for our lovely conversations. I appreciate your support of mycreativity.





	Anything For You - A Seduce Me One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneHeartforever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OneHeartforever).



The act of seduction was always a tempting offer if the right person could pull it off, any woman would feel the same. Though these were different times, and the act of flattery, etiquette, and manners was completely abandoned at this point. Sarah was one of those young girls in love with the thought of flirting like in the old films, though it wasn't all that she had thought about. That would soon change as her big brown eyes stared up at the tall figure before her. His slender fingers reached out and slid through her curled brown hair, those purple eyes bore into her very soul and sapped away a bit of her energy. She had felt weak in the knees, and she had just wanted to melt into the very floor itself. Here she was in her new home, confronted by a band of brothers, claiming to be something of fiction, yet what she truly felt was not something that could merely be explained. Right now, nothing else existed around her, just the man and herself, his cool voice lulling her deep into a sense of comfort. He flipped his hair from his face, revealing his other eye, and they had begun to give off an eerie glow, which caused Sarah to stiffen, feeling the sense of gooseflesh run down every limb. His lips were like soft flower petals; so smooth and tender against hers...

"That's enough, Erik." One of his brothers said firmly. 

"Aww, very well." He huffed. "Mhmm, I feel so much better," Erik replied and slowly backed away, his eyes never leaving the young woman as he rejoined his brothers.

As Sarah remained still, she was pretty weak, no thanks to the first brother stepping up and stealing her very first kiss, sapping the energy right from her so unwillingly. Her eyes went fuzzy, and suddenly she fell to the floor, laying there unconscious as all five of the boys looked down at her in a stupor.

That was her very first meeting with the obnoxious flirt, the one she so fell in love with as the weeks rolled by. The young woman attended to her studies as the boys helped around the house, waiting on her hand and foot despite her many attempts to dissuade them. Erik however, loved to spoil her with whatever he could; giving her flowers, convincing her to let him massage her anytime he could, it was almost as if she truly was a princess. He made her feel that way, at least. 

As Sarah finished her long day of school, she walked in the lobby and seen Erik standing on a tall ladder, dusting whatever he could reach. She silently closed the door and watched him as he hummed to himself, a song that became familiar to her over the passing days. His eyes lit up as soon as he had noticed her standing there, watching him intently. "Oh, good afternoon, princess. How was your day?" He asked as he stopped reaching up toward the chandelier and stepped down to greet her properly. 

"Oh, well, it was alright, thank you." She said shyly as her face blushed slightly from his close proximity. "I'm just happy to be home now, to relax and unwind." She walked away and hung her bag and jacket on the rack near the door, then returned to him and averted his gaze. "How was your day?"

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her soft knuckles. "La mia giornata è sempre fatta quando sorridi." He spoke softly, his face so very close to hers as he looked deep into her eyes.

Sarah giggled nervously and moved her hair from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Erik, I don't know what you said, but it sounded lovely." The way he spoke to her had only made her feel as if that was the incubus within him speaking, but he had assured her that every word he spoke was true. 

"It means my day is only made when you smile." He replied, and laughed to himself as he released her hand, letting it fall to her side. "In Italian, of course." He winked at her and bit his bottom lip. "You are deserving of the moon and stars, I would gladly be the one to obtain that happiness for you." Sometimes he had spoken a bit too bluntly while he spoke to Sarah, but there was some sort of aura that drew him toward her, no matter how hard he resisted. 

The young woman stepped back with an obvious blush across her face, and that's when she normally became flustered and tried to focus on anything but him. The smell of food wafted through the air as she looked toward the dining room. "Oh I uh, well, I'm...I'm sort of hungry, I'm going to go and see if it's ready..." Without another word, she walked off, leaving the incubus alone in the lobby.

His eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, princess!" He called out, hoping she would stop and wait for her, but he had failed yet again. Erik lowered his gaze and sighed in frustration, cursing himself. He was in no mood to continue cleaning now, frankly upset that he scared his princess off, though she had wanted to succumb to his charm every single time he asked it. 

The food had been almost finished, and Matthew was hogging up the kitchen as he stirred something within the large cooking pot, humming and laughing to himself as he sang along to her phone's ringtone, which half of the boys did now. It was a catchy tune, she had to admit. She decided to think about something, anything. What could she think of now? Erik's eyes glittered in her mind as she pictured his face, and her redness came back, her eyes widened. "Ugh!" She grumbled and pushed her hair dramatically from her face and walked into the kitchen, hoping she could distract herself by speaking to Matthew. He had almost dropped the wooden spoon as she peeked her head over, and cried out in surprise. 

"Gah! Oh my gosh, Sarah! You scared me, I-I'm sorry... Whoa. That would have been a disaster." He laughed and looked down at the bubbling sauce. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to say hello is all, let you know I'm home." She smiled and stiffened a bit as his large blue eyes looked into hers. It didn't matter which one it was, they all had some sort of effect on her, like a permanent curse of her knees turning to jello when they spoke to her so warmly. "How was your day, Matthew?" She asked in an overly happy tone. 

"Ah well it was great I guess! I got to check out that game Dungeon Era again, I got a bit further. It was so fun! Though it was a bummer you weren't here to play it, so that's why I stopped. Didn't want to get too far." He gave her a laugh and turned back to the food. "Then I saw a really delicious looking recipe in this book James picked up, and I knew I had to try it out. Lemon chicken pasta with broccoli." He announced proudly. 

While they spoke, Damien and Erik walked into the dining room and took a seat, though Damien was too lost in thought to bother. Erik was the same now, too. His princess, he thought, sounded oh so nice to him. Sarah was his weakness, and he had always ended up imagining her in his arms; warm and soft, the scent of clean linen and fresh citrus. His lips curled upward into a grin as a content sigh slipped passed them. To serve his princess was something he longed to do, he wanted a purpose in life. She was his, and he wished she would see that he was worth every moment. While he daydreamed of her, he hadn't even noticed that she was gone from the kitchen and standing outside in the garden. 

Speaking with Matthew was fun, and she liked him as if he were her own little brother, but she hadn't known what else to speak about now, her mind was frazzled. With a groan, she thumped backward into the grass, and she stared up at the night sky, seeing the trillions and billions of stars high in the sky, the moon shining bright and illuminating the flower petals around her. She turned her head to see a small daisy popping from the ground, and she had gently pulled it from its roots, smelling it as her eyes closed. Sarah placed it on her chest as she again looked up into the sky, not hearing the soft footfalls of the flirt approach her. 

He looked up to where she had and took notice of the sparkling stars above them. "You know princess," he said in a quiet tone, catching her attention, "as beautiful as every single star in that sky is, none of them could compare to your beauty." Erik knelt down beside her, and she immediately shot up, flustered by his very sweet comment.

"E-Erik, I uh, thank you, but I think you're just saying that..." She stammered and looked down at her hands, playing with the small flower. "I'm just an average student." She tried to argue, to show him she wasn't anything special, but he was someone who truly believed in her. 

He reached out, cupping her face in his hand as he gave her his bet heartfelt smile. "No matter what you tell me, I will not think anything otherwise." He replied with a small giggle. "There are many women in this world, but none had given me quite an effect on my heart like you have, Sarah. In the short time my brothers and I have been here, you opened your arms and your home, welcoming us in when we needed someone most, and that enough makes me love you so very much. But getting to know you over the time we've spent together..." Erik trailed off while his hand played with her hair, stroking it gently, causing the woman before him to shiver with ecstasy. "You seem cold, princess, would you like to accompany me back inside? Dinner should be finished by now."

Sarah looked over at him with a shy smile, and she silently nodded. He took her hand in his and stood, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he guided her back into the mansion. He caressed her fingers with his, feeling her soft touch, and Sarah just giggled, letting him pull her into his embrace, something she never wanted to be away from. Boldly, the incubus kissed the top of her head and politely opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Erik." She bowed her head as a kind gesture.

"Anything for you, my princess."


End file.
